


La Fille de la Boîte de Nuit

by Colibrii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colibrii/pseuds/Colibrii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurore a bientôt vingt-six ans, travaille pour un prestigieux magazine, a des amies loyales et drôles et vit à Liverpool, la ville des Beatles. « Une vie de rêve », ne cesse de dire sa colocataire. Une vie de rêve qui prendra un tournant radical lorsqu’une nouvelle imprévue lui tombera sur le coin du nez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde,
> 
> J'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire sur les One Direction, il y a un petit moment et je me suis dit que ce pourrait être une bonne idée de la partager. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'il a été plaisant pour moi de l'écrire.
> 
> Bonne lecture
> 
> Colibrii

Les locaux du magazine « Gorgeous » se trouvaient au troisième étage d’un des immeubles qui garnissaient le centre-ville de Liverpool. La directrice avait bien pensé l’installer au centre de Londres mais les loyers avaient toujours entravé cette ambition. Gorgeous était un magazine féminin comme il s’en faisait des dizaines en Grande-Bretagne et ailleurs. Le magazine avait su pourtant toucher son public et était tiré à plusieurs dizaines de milliers d’exemplaires. Rien comparé aux grands tels que le magazine « Vogue » mais suffisamment pour faire un chiffre d’affaire acceptable et même des bénéfices.

 

Aurore Mazelin travaillait pour ce magazine depuis près de quatre ans et son installation en Grande-Bretagne. La jeune femme était née en France plus précisément en Bretagne. Son père tenait un garage dans lequel la petite fille puis l’adolescente qu’elle avait été, passait beaucoup de temps. Sa mère quant à elle était employée de mairie. Une vie simple et modeste qui les avait toujours satisfaits. Ce qui n’avait pas été le cas pour leurs trois enfants. L’aîné, Jérôme, avait quitté la France pour s’installer en Nouvelle-Zélande. Aurore était partie en Grande-Bretagne quant à leur dernière fille, Marine, elle venait d’entrer en L3 à l’université de Brême en Allemagne.

 

Trois parcours, trois destins pour l’instant si loin de la France.


	2. Une nouvelle inattendue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les mots en gras dans le texte sont en Français.

Le regard d’Aurore ne pouvait se détacher du mot fatidique qui venait d’apparaître sur le bâtonnet. La sonnerie du téléphone la sortit toutefois de ses sombres réflexions. Elle rangea le bâtonnet dans sa commode à côté des quatre autres et se précipita vers le combiné pour décrocher.

 

 — Mazelin, j’écoute ! lança-t-elle essayant de paraître joyeuse.

 — Aurore, c’est Jim. Est-ce que Rose est là ?

 — Ne quitte pas, je vais la chercher, répliqua-t-elle en posant le téléphone à côté de son socle. Rose ! Rosie ! appela-t-elle en frappant à la porte de la chambre de sa colocataire.

 — Oui c’est moi, répliqua Rose en passant la tête par l’entrebâille.

 — Jim au téléphone.

 

Rose sortit de sa chambre en sous-vêtement pour répondre tandis qu’Aurore allait enfiler ses chaussures dans l’entrée. Elle attrapa son sac à main et fit signe à sa colocataire avant de quitter l’appartement. Elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il fallait qu’elle se dépêche si elle ne voulait pas rater le bus de sept heures vingt-quatre. Elle trottina avec ses talons aiguilles vers l’abribus et arriva juste au moment où son bus tournait au coin de la rue. Elle esquissa un sourire soulagé.

 

— Bonjour, lança-t-elle en montant à l’intérieur.

 

Aurore réussit à se trouver une place debout près d’une barre à laquelle elle se cramponna tout en cherchant le numéro d’un gynécologue-obstétricien sur internet. Elle transféra les deux numéros vers son répertoire et décida qu’elle les appellerait avant de monter au bureau.

Comme chaque matin, elle dut forcer un peu pour quitter le bus. Elle s’arrêta près d’un banc où elle s’assit et téléphona après avoir sorti son agenda. Les deux  appels tombèrent sur le répondeur. Elle soupira légèrement avant de raccrocher. Il était à peine sept heures cinquante-cinq, il faudrait qu’elle essaye plus tard dans la journée.

Aurore trottina jusqu’à l’entrée de l’immeuble et pénétra à l’intérieur du bâtiment après avoir fait passer son badge. Elle décida de prendre les escaliers comme tous les matins. Les ascenseurs étaient bondés et seraient, de toute manière, trop lents. Elle pénétra dans son bureau à huit heures moins une minute.

 

— Bonjour Angie, lança-t-elle en allumant son ordinateur.

— Salut Aurore ! Ça va ?

— Très bien et toi ? répliqua la jeune femme en retirant son foulard.

 

Angela ou plus communément Angie était sa collègue de bureau depuis près de trois ans. Collègue de bureau qui avait fini par devenir une amie au fil des articles écrits plus ou moins en collaboration. Les deux jeunes femmes s’occupaient de l’actualité culturelle.

 

— Bonjour les filles ! s’exclama Terry.

 

Aurore la salua en souriant. Terry et elle se détestaient cordialement depuis son arrivée dans l’équipe mais il n’aurait pas été bien vu de le faire savoir avec trop de franchise. Aussi leur inimitié se laissait entrevoir derrière des remarques peu sympathiques mais jamais ouvertement agressives.

 

— Joli chemisier, Aurore, déclara Terry. Au fait, un des boutons a sauté, ajouta-t-elle en souriant avant de quitter la pièce.

 

Aurore rattacha son chemisier correctement. Depuis quelques semaines ses vêtements avaient commencé à devenir trop serrés. Ses soutiens-gorge trop petits. Elle s’était d’abord dit qu’elle avait dû prendre du poids suite aux trop nombreux restaurants mais même après avoir diminué ses sorties et intensifié ses séances de gym, Aurore ne perdait pas le moindre kilo. Elle avait dû se rendre à l’évidence en lisant les résultats des différents tests ; elle ne perdrait plus aucun kilo et continuerait sans doute à en prendre.

 

— Toujours aussi sympathique celle-là, remarqua Angie.

— Toujours, approuva Aurore en soupirant.

— Elle est jalouse parce qu’elle a pas de poitrine elle, ajouta Angie en souriant.

 

Les deux amies rirent silencieusement bien que le cœur n’y soit pas vraiment du côté d’Aurore. Son esprit tourné vers son problème, la jeune femme avait du mal à travailler correctement. Il fallait qu’elle sache. Elle profita de la pause et de l’absence pour appeler les gynécologues. Elle lui expliqua son problème insistant pour avoir un rendez-vous rapidement en déclarant qu’elle n’avait pas eu de relation depuis près de sept mois et demi.

La secrétaire réussit à la glisser entre deux rendez-vous le jeudi suivant à quatorze heures. Il faudrait qu’elle pose sa demi-journée. Elle ferma son portable avec un poids un peu moins important sur le cœur et décida d’aller prendre un chocolat à la machine. Aurore salua les collègues qu’elle n’avait pas encore vus et but son chocolat en leur compagnie.

Ils discutèrent de la nouvelle formule du magazine qui allait être mise en place le mois suivant. Chacun avait un avis différent sur la question. Certains pensaient que la nouveauté permettrait de redonner un coup de fouet aux ventes d’autres contraient en disant que cela risquait de déstabiliser les lectrices.

 

— Elles ont entre douze et vingt ans nos lectrices, répliqua Angie. Pas plus de cinquante. A cet âge-là, on sait s’adapter.

 

Aurore écoutait la conversation d’une oreille distraite. Elle ne pouvait, en effet, s’empêcher de songer à ses problèmes personnels. Aussi, Angie dut lui demander plusieurs fois avant qu’elle ne l’entende son avis sur le dernier film qui venait de sortir.

 

— Je ne l’ai pas encore vu, répondit Aurore finalement.

— Moi non plus. On pourra y aller ensemble ce week-end si tu veux, proposa Angie tandis qu’elles revenaient vers leur bureau.

 

 

_Flash-Back * Sept mois plus tôt*_

 

_Aurore avait décidé de suivre le conseil de sa colocataire, elle s’était habillée sexy, s’était lâchée les cheveux, avait peaufiné le tout avec une touche de rouge-à-lèvres et était partie danser. A cette époque, Rose sortait avec le videur d’une boîte de nuit classe. L’homme les laissa entrer en souriant. La fête avait commencé. Rose et Aurore s’étaient installées au bar et avaient commandé à boire._

_Un cocktail soft pour Aurore qui ne buvait que très rarement et un whisky pour son amie. Elles avaient dansé. Rose faisait sa princesse comme toujours et s’était mis à allumer un jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés. Ils avaient dansé coller serrer. Puis le garçon qui se prénommait Harry les avaient amenés voir ses amis. Trois garçons qu’Aurore n’eut aucun mal à reconnaître. Le boys band commençait à faire parler de lui._

_— Les gars ! Voici Rose et …_

_— Aurore, hurla Rose à son oreille._

_— Aurore, répéta Harry. Niall, Liam et Louis !_

_Aurore sourit gênée. Elle tira sur sa jupe pour l’agrandir tandis qu’elle s’asseyait entre Niall et Liam. La jeune femme se demandait déjà ce qu’elle faisait là. « Oublier Antonio » avait dit Rose._

_— Sinon vous faites quoi dans la vie, les filles ? questionna Niall._

_— Hôtesse de l’air, rétorqua Rose._

_Le sourire d’Harry s’élargit en entendant la réponse de sa partenaire de danse. Aurore le vit poser sa main sur la cuisse de Rose._

_— Et toi ? demanda Niall._

_— Je suis journaliste. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas en charge du segment people, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard qu’ils échangèrent._

_— Tu n’es pas Britannique, remarqua Niall en souriant._

_Aurore se retient de lui répliquer « bien vu Sherlock » tandis qu’il poursuivait :_

_— Je connais cet accent. Laisse-moi deviner ! Allemande ?_

_Aurore secoua la tête en souriant._

_— Espagnole ? Italienne ?_

_— Elle est Française, intervint Rose._

_— Française, répéta Niall. Je le savais !_

_— Tu vis en Grande-Bretagne depuis longtemps ?_

_— Quatre ans et demi._

_Aurore attrapa le verre que Louis lui tendait en le remerciant. Elle but une gorgée espérant que son rouge-à-lèvres ne s’en aille pas tout de suite._

_— Ah bah enfin ! Qu’est-ce que tu foutais Zayn ! s’exclama Harry._

_Aurore releva son visage et croisa le regard brun du dernier membre du boys band._

_— Je crois que tu préfères ne pas le savoir, rétorqua Zayn en s’asseyant à côté de Liam._

_Aurore se décala vers Niall pour lui faire de la place. Aurore se retrouva bientôt serrée entre ses deux voisins. Elle mit un coup de coude à Niall par inadvertance et s’excusa gênée. Le jeune homme sourit en lui assurant qu’il n’y avait pas de mal._

_— On a presque pas de place, ajouta-t-il. Je pense que ça sera pas la seule fois où je vais me prendre un coup._

_— Eh bien, je m’excuse par avance pour les futurs coups que je pourrais te donner !_

_— Ah au fait Zayn ! Voici Rose et … déclara Harry en les désignant l’une après l’autre._

_— Aurore, rétorqua la jeune femme en lui faisant un signe de la main._

_Zayn fit un léger signe de tête dans sa direction pour la saluer._

_— Et donc tu travailles dans quel sorte de journal ? questionna Niall en se penchant vers l’oreille d’Aurore._

_La musique était forte et il était difficile de s’entendre._

_— Je m’occupe de la section culture du magazine Gorgeous, expliqua-t-elle. Mais seulement concernant le cinéma et la littérature. C’est une de mes collaboratrices qui s’occupe de la section musique._

_Niall hocha la tête avant de boire une gorgée de sa pinte. Aurore l’imita. Le goût de la Guiness était toujours assez spéciale les premières gorgées mais cela s’arrangeait au fur et à mesure que le verre se vidait. Niall écarquilla les yeux en la voyant vider la moitié de sa pinte._

_— Ça va tu te sens bien, Or ? questionna Rose en souriant._

_— Parfaitement ! **Santé**  ! s’exclama-t-elle en levant son verre._

_— **Santé**  ! répéta Rose en trinquant avec  son amie._

_Harry leva lui aussi sa pinte et d’un regard intima aux autres de faire pareil. Aurore but encore quelques gorgées de sa bière avant de se lever. Elle s’excusa à l’attention de Liam tandis qu’elle réussissait difficilement à passer entre ses genoux et la table. Aurore eut moins de chance avec ceux de Zayn et tomba sur le garçon, lui offrant par la même occasion une vue imprenable sur son décolleté. La jeune femme se remit debout avec son aide tandis qu’elle se répandait en excuses._

_— Pas de problème, la rassura-t-il. Tu ne m’as pas fait mal !_

_— Tu vas où, Or ? interrogea Rose._

_— Danser ! répliqua-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même._

_Elle sourit à la tablée, s’excusa une nouvelle fois à l’égard de Zayn avant de rejoindre la piste._

_*Fin du flash-back*_

 

Le gynécologue-obstétricien était formel. Aurore était enceinte de vingt-sept semaines soit sept mois. Sept mois et elle ne s’en était pas rendue compte. Elle avait même eu ses règles. Elle s’en souvenait parfaitement. L’homme lui expliqua qu’elle avait fait un déni de grossesse et que c’était pour cette raison que son corps n’avait pas changé. Il lui donna l’échographie lui expliquant qu’elle allait devoir revenir dans deux semaines pour voir comment son corps évoluait.

Les mains tremblantes la jeune femme regardait l’échographie. Elle posa sa main libre sur son ventre. Un petit grandissait en elle depuis sept mois.

 

— C’est un garçon ou une fille ? questionna-t-elle.

— C’est une petite fille, répondit le médecin.

 

Une fille, sa fille. Aurore sentit les larmes coulées le long de ses joues.

 

—Cela va aller, Miss Mazelin. Nous serons là pour vous accompagner le reste de votre grossesse.

 

Il attrapa quelque chose dans sa poche et tendit une carte de visite à Aurore.

 

— Ce n’est pas une nouvelle facile et si vous avez besoin d’en parler, n’hésitez surtout pas à contacter notre psychologue.

— Je… Merci.

— Prenez un mouchoir, lui proposa-t-il en lui tendant la boîte.

 

Aurore en prit une demi-douzaine avant que le médecin ne la raccompagne vers la porte. Elle lui serra la main retenant difficilement ses larmes. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de quitter le bureau du praticien. La jeune femme accéléra le pas en passant dans la salle d’attente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ? Selon vous qui est le père de la petite qu'Aurore attend ?


End file.
